Submissive Rather Then Arrogant
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: Another little dark Fic. If you don't like evil Harry don't read. What the Hell went wrong?” He looked down at himself. His midnight robes were torn and ragged. One shoulder ripped out completely, the fabric hung loosely. !Discontinued!
1. A Failure

**Another little dark Fanfic. If you don't like evil Harry don't read this. Okay Summary… Um… Draco is sent on a mission and he fails for the first time, but Harry is merciful, in Draco's opinion, Not only letting him live, but Harry does not torture him. H/D slash. Read & Review! Please! I will love you forever if you do!**

**Submissive Rather Then Arrogant**

Moonlight slipped in through the window and filled the corridor with an ethereal glow. It seemed to slide like water over the smooth, milky skin of the young man's bare shoulder. He leaned against the wall breathing heavily. Paying no mind to the moonlight, he glanced around him. A hand came up to rake through his already tousled pale blonde hair and he let his head slip back and rest against the stones.

"What the Hell went wrong?" He looked down at himself. His midnight robes were torn and ragged. One shoulder ripped out completely, the fabric hung loosely. A purpling bruise was blooming across the flawless skin of his face, marring his otherwise beautiful visage. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. He ached, his whole body hurt. He shook his head. "How am I going to explain this, this Failure?"

A thud shook the wall supporting him. He straightened and looked around wildly. Something at the end of the hallway caught his eye and he took off running again. "Damn this school and all its fucking charms." He muttered, turning a corner. He burst through a gigantic double door, with a triumphant shout. He conjured a thin black broom, a Nimbus 2001, and mounted it. Kicking off hard, he just managed to escape the enormous three-headed dog that he'd been running from. "This is so not over" he called to the snarling hound.

The blonde jerked around on his broom, when he heard a pop. He gasped sharply and bobbed his head in respect to the figure hovering on the broomstick next to him. "Master. I-"

"What happened, Draco?"

"I-I'm sorry." He faltered and bowed his head, as if in expectation of a blow. "I-I didn't know how…how to get by the dog. I am so sorry, My Lord."

Gone were the arrogant attitude, the snobbish airs, the insults flung for no reason, and the snide comments of his youth. He no longer taunted the beautifully handsome raven-haired young man. No. Now, they were lovers. Now, Draco was a loyal servant to the new Dark Lord.

"Draco, I'm disappointed. But because it's you, I will overlook this failure. After all you have never let me down before. And if you value your life, sanity, and free-will, you never will again." The raven-haired young man turned expressionless green eyes on the blonde, who looked up, breath-taking silver eyes wide with shock.

"You-You are t-too kind, My Lord." He stammered, trying to pull himself together.

The other young man grinned. "You will do better next time, Draco. You are very useful and usually efficient. Usually." He surveyed the barking three-headed dog below. "I should have known. That…thing's name is Fluffy. To pacify him, all you need to do is play him a bit of music. Take care of him later. Now. Come. We need to get you cleaned up and call a meeting." With another pop, he Disapparated.

Draco just stared at the spot where his Master had been seconds before. He was shocked. He had expected the Crusiatus Curse, in the very least. He even half expected the Killing Curse, but nothing? He let out the breath he'd been holding and followed, as he had been commanded.

He Apparated, with a pop. The blonde stood in the Potter mansion in front of the Throne, which was now occupied by the green-eyed teen. Draco bowed low and stayed that way until he was commanded to rise. He stood rigidly, as his father had taught him.

The dark-haired boy in front of him stood and circled him, green eyes searching for injury. A gentle hand examined the tender skin of his bare shoulder. He let out a soft hiss. The fingers slipped up to the crook of his neck and turned caressing rather then indifferent. Cool lips laid feather-light kisses on his flesh. Warmth spread through his shoulder just under the skin and he felt it begin to heal. "Thank you, My Lord." He said shakily.

"Say my name, Draco."

The lips grazed his jaw, touching sensitive spot, and he gasped, "Harry!"

The Raven-haired teen smiled. He, now, stood directly in front of Draco. His green eyes searching the other boys face, they narrowed at the sight of the blood seeping for the corner of the blonde's mouth.

H leaned close. The former Gryffindor's tongue snaked out and licked away the blood.

The silver-eyed teen shuddered with pleasure. His eyes closed. A smirk formed on the other's face. "Draco" he whispered. The hand that had been resting on his shoulder now crept up to rap around his neck. The cool lips that had soothed away his pain now rested against his. He returned the kiss hungrily. He felt the dark-haired boy's tongue brush his lower lip and he opened his mouth. They warred for dominance inside Draco's mouth, until the Raven-haired boy pulled back.

"We will finish this later."

Draco nodded and stepped aside. The Dark Lord pulled up his sleeve and laid two fingers over the scorched tattoo mark on his forearm. "Defluare"

There was a sudden swish of cloaks and a chorus of soft popping. "Ah, my Eaters. I have some bad news, I'm afraid." Draco jerked his head up and stared straight ahead, looking at nothing. Black robed figures filled in the circle around Draco, taking their places. "There has been a, um, glitch in my plans and we will have to halt the process." The blonde's jaw dropped. Why was he taking the blame for this? He was making it sound like it was his fault. Why? "In the meantime, you all may do whatever you like. I am being generous. Do not abuse it!"

A red-headed teenage boy stepped forward out of the circle, and knelt, "Thank you, Master. You are most generous."

"Yes, Ron. Stand up."

The red-head stood and stepped back to take his place. Next a brown-haired young woman stepped forward and knelt, "Please, My Lord. May I ask what glitch has arisen?"

"You may, Hermione. I sent an ill-prepared Eater to obtain what I need. I did not explain the, er, problems he was to encounter. He survived his run-in, with our old friend Fluffy, without serious injury."

She took in a sharp breath. "My Lord, he was not told? And he lived?"

"Yes, Hermione. Draco, come here."

The silver-eyed young man stepped up and knelt, his head bowed. "My Lord. I failed you. I'm sorry." He felt a hand on hid one clothed shoulder. He looked up to see the green-eyed boy staring down at him. The young man jestured for both Draco and, the brown-haired girl, Hermione to rise. They complied.

"This is something you all we rarely, if ever, hear again. Draco, I should be the one apologizing. I withheld vital information from you and sent you on a dangerous mission. My mistake could have cost you your life. I apologize." The raven-haired young man bowed his head slightly. The room held its breath.

"I-I-I…" He seemed to be getting less coherent the more time he spent in the young man's presence. This time his stumbling was due to shock.

Harry grinned, nodded, and the room let out the breath it had been holding. His head tilted up slightly and he heard a murmur. "What was that, Angelina?"

**Review and tell me if you think I should continue.**


	2. A Questioning

**Okay so apparently some of you guys want me to continue, so here goes nothing… Oh and I almost forgot. Before I go on I got a few questions…**

**What does PWP mean? I know this, like, a genre or some thing, but…**

**What is Yaoi? **

**What on earth is a Mary Sue, does it have something to do with turning into a woman or getting possessed? **

**And lately what is a lemon? I think I know, but I want to make sure.**

**This is gonna be short but I'll update soon, so yea. Read & Review! It helps me write faster, and I'm not joking. Now on with the chappie…**

**LAST CHAPTER **

**My mistake could have cost you your life. I apologize." The raven-haired young man bowed his head slightly. The room held its breath.**

"**I-I-I…" He seemed to be getting less coherent the more time he spent in the young man's presence. This time his stumbling was due to shock. **

**The raven-haired teen grinned, nodded, and the room let out the breath it had been holding. His head tilted up slightly and he heard a murmur. "What was that, Angelina?" **

**Chapter 2 **

"N-nothing, My Lord." The girl who had spoken stuttered. She was older then the green-eyed teen, but bowed to him in respect and submission and more then a little fear at the moment.

"Angelina. I asked you to repeat what you just said." The voice, that had been warm and, if not soft, then pleasant just moments before, turned ice cold and deadly hard. He hissed, "Repeat yourself, now! _Resumo!_" and waved his hand.

"I don't see how something named Fluffy can dangerous. I thought Malfoy was more of man then that." Her voice was flat and forced.

"Obviously you have never seen Fluffy. Fluffy is a Cerberus, a three-headed dog. How you would like to take that on without knowing the secret of taming it?" The raven-haired teen whispered in her ear as he circled her. As Draco watched, he noted how great the contrast was between this movement and what his Master had done earlier to him. Now, the green-eyed young man looked like a panther, sleek and black and dangerous, stalking its prey. He raised his hand and extended his long elegant fingers. The gesture caused a hologram appeared. Fluffy stood snarling at the Eaters, all three sets of teeth bared. There was a scrape of black fabric hanging from in between two of its yellow teeth. The silver-eyed beauty unconsciously put a hand to his bare shoulder and shivered slightly. Angelina shuddered violently as she stared at the creature in the hologram. A slender finger rose to stroke the girl jaw and, running his tongue over the curve of her ear, the former Gryffindor whispered in a harsh, cold, deadly voice, "Care to retract that comment, darling?"

The pale blonde felt the stirrings of something in the pit of his stomach as he watched. He wanted to kill Angelina, not because of her comment (he couldn't care less about that) but for the attention his raven-haired lover was paying her. He relaxed, however, when the teen continued, "If I ever hear you question me again, rest assured it will be the last thing you ever do. _Crucio!"_

An agonized scream cut the air. The curse was stopped and the girl collapsed.

"Does anyone else have any problems?"

Silence.

"Good. You are all free to go, except Draco. I want a word with you."

Another chorus of popping, swishing of cloaks and the room was empty, but for the two young men. The raven- haired teen knelt and then sprang forward. Mid jump, his body began to change his head lengthen and his elongated. His torso grew long and sleek. And his arms and legs shortened. He became the Black Panther he had resembled earlier. He land with a soft thump in front of the blonde and slid a little. Acting very much like a cat, the panther brushed up against the Slytherin's legs and purred.

The panther pulled away, turned, and bounded out of the room. The silver-eyed teen hurried to catch up.

**So, Continue or No? Your choice. Review and tell me!**


	3. A Healing

**Flames are welcome…A little late of me to say, but whatever…**

**Thank you to everyone who answered my questions… here some of the explanations I found most helpful. For any newbies like I am acting like and peeps who don't read the reviews:**

**From Bananagirl:**

PWP means, "Plot? What Plot?" and it's basically used to denote stories that are pure smut/porn.

Yaoi is a genre of Japanese anime and manga (cartoons and comics), which involves explicit gay relationships. The milder form is properly called shounen ai (which means "boy love"), but people in the west tend to use the word "yaoi" as interchangeable with "slash", regardless of the rating.

Finally, a lemon is a term indicating a FanFic that has graphic sexual content. It's different from PWP in that it usually refers to stories that have a plot.

**And From LiliSnitch:**

A Mary Sue has nothing to do with turning into a woman! XD Getting possessed? Well, perhaps the writer by ill spirits... I give you an example: Susy Mary attended a school for the specially gifted in America, now she is an exchange student at Hogwarts. She is sorted into Gryffindor (of course, because there was never a more courageous girl than Susy!) and makes instantly friends with the dream team (because nobody can resist Susys charms and devilishly good looks). She has a hidden secret: She has Veela heritage, speaks Parseltongue, is a phoenix Animagus and a metamorphmagus, too! You just can't not love her! Because she is brilliant in defense and even more intelligent than Hermione (but she doesn't have to read to know something, it just comes to her), she is of course the key to Voldemorts defeat. Harry falls deeply in love with her after that and they live happily ever after... (While she becomes Minister of Magic, Headmaster of Hogwarts and has ten children, which are all super-intelligent, mega cute and born animagi)

**Yeah so I found these really helpful and I got them first so thank you.**

**I owe all you people an apology. I am very sorry for acting oh so very thick in the mind in the last chapter. I asked a lot of questions and it made me sound very stupid, but you know what? Now I know the answers and I am smarter for it… so screw all you people who thought I was dense…thumbs nose at hateful people I am rather new at this and would greatly appreciate it if you would lay off critiquing my a/ns please. Thank you.**

**Okay, there will be background info sprinkled in as I go…there is some in this chapter.**

**Soooo to continue… Bananagirl you are currently my very best friend ! Thank you very much for answering my questions first. This chapter is for you and **LiliSnitch** I hope you like it.**

**One more question… Is my Draco a Mary Sue? Well whatever. **

**Oh and why is it called a Mary Sue? Why not an Anne Mary or a Betty Lou or something? Anyway…**

**Now on with the Chappie…**

**Chapter 3**

The silver-eyed young man jogged, staggering frequently, along back corridors trying to follow the panther as best as he could with so many small injuries plaguing him. He turned a corner and felt a tug at his side, which turned almost instantly into a searing pain. He dropped to his hands and knees, his chest heaving, trying to push back the pain.

"Master" the blonde rasped.

Thump, Thump, Thump.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Slytherin saw the Black Panther come to a halt next to him. Slowly, painfully slowly, he transfigured back into a human, usually emerald eye turned dark green from worry.

"Draco, What's the matter? I thought you only had some minor cuts and bruises."

"M-My Lord, so…so did I-I," the blonde gasped. Guilt washed over him. He felt he had somehow failed The Dark Lord, again. That somehow all of this, everything that went wrong, was his fault.

The voice that was always cloaked, emotions hidden, suddenly became sincere, worried, and guilt-ridden, "Draco, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have known… I should have… And now I should get you up stairs. You need help, healing." The taller teen lifted the blonde gently and carried him up to one of the un-used bedrooms. Laying Draco down carefully on the great mahogany bed, he lifted the other's tattered robes and shirt to examine his injuries. An angry hiss escaped the raven-haired teen's lips as he surveyed the damage Fluffy had done. This scenario, these injuries, they were so familiar to him…

** Flashback **

"Harry, you (cough) have to defeat him (cough). Save them, Harry. (Cough) They are counting on you." The old, old man wheezed, blood running freely from the gash on his forehead. The eyes of the youth he'd addressed turned hard at his words.

"Oh yes, Professor. I'll kill him. But I won't do it for them. I won't save them. They can all go to hell for all I care. I'll kill Voldemort and I'll take his power. I will rule. After all," the boy added harshly. "I am The-Boy-Who-Lived."

The old man shook his head sadly, wincing at the movement, and frowned, "I was afraid of this. (Cough) Harry. Please don't do this. Please! (Cough) Remember your mother and father. Remember (cough) Sirius and everyone who died for you. (Cough) For the cause."

"Oh," scoffed the boy. "The Cause. Oh yes, the bloody Cause. We can't forget the bloody, fucking Cause, now can we? Almost all the people I loved died for your precious because I wasn't powerful enough to save them. Because I Was Weak! Well never again. I'll surround myself with everyone who is left that I care about, which is a preciously small group of about six people, and I will be the most powerful wizard in History. I will have control." The old man tried to say something but his body convulsed. He was loosing so much blood, blood he could not afford to loose. The youth snapped himself out of his reverie. Concern filled his voice, "Professor, I am sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this. I respect you and I love you like a father or a grandfather. I shouldn't be troubling you with this, not now."

"Harry (cough) Harry, as you can probably see I'm dieing. (Cough) I just want you to know (cough) that up until now (cough) you have made me proud (cough). Your parents would have been too. (Cough) But, Harry, please don't do this thing (cough). Please! (Cough) (Cough) I love you like a son and all I wanted was too show what was right and (cough) try to make you happy (cough). But I see now that I failed on both counts. (Cough) Good-bye (cough) Harry Potter. (Cough)" His old form convulsed one last time and, with a final cough, life fled his tired body.

"Professor! No! Professor Dumbledore… You can't die on me, not you too! You all died on me! No! This is my fault!" The youth scream, shaking the old man's corpse. "No" he whispered, before he collapsed onto the ground. Sobbing, and rocking back and forth, he held the body closely. Then He began to shake, tears turning to rage.

** End Flashback **

"Dammit! Draco, if you so much as even think of dieing on me, I will force you to heal, then I'll kill you myself!" The raven-haired teen growled at the blonde lying on the bed in front of him.

This comment brought a smile to the pale lips. "Of Course Not, My Lord." He whispered.

The green-eyed young man once again surveyed the damage: Livid bruise still spreading over his ribcage, odd redness on his stomach, and the top of a set of bloody gashes that could only be teeth marks just visible on his hip over the waist band of his pants. "Damn that Fucking dog to hell!" His voice was harsh, but softened as he warned, "This is going to hurt like an Unforgivable, but it has to be done. I'm so sorry." The blonde nodded and shut his eyes. The raven-haired wizard held his hands out over Draco stomach, hovering just above the wounded flesh. He let some of his power flow down to his fingertips. Placing his hand on the Slytherin's abs he began to cant. As he chanted, the blonde cringed away from his hands. " this is a quotation from Scott Cunningham's Magical Herbalism, page 73-74. Just in case

Isis,

you who are all that ever was,

all that is,

and all that shall be,

heal him as you healed Horus of all his wounds

which Set, his brother, had inflicted on him,

O Isis,

great magician,

heal him,

and deliver him,

from all fatal sicknesses

**wounds**,

and evil things."

He repeated this three times, then, after conjuring his wand out of nowhere, he tapped it thrice on the quickly healing wounds.

Waiting a few minutes, he cautiously touched the delicate skin, "Draco? How do you feel?"

"Hmmm" The blonde curled into his touch. "Warm, My Lord" He muttered sleepily.

"Well, I see it worked, then." The wizard grinned, indulgently.

**So You like? Or no? Continue: Yay or Nay? Anyway... so until next time… or not?**

**Frankie **


	4. A Worry

Sheree – **Draco is not really scared. It's more like he's afraid to let Harry down. He doesn't want to be a failure…which comes into play later. I will explain later as well. He also has this guilt complex. Did I give the impression he was scared? How so? and I'll fix it.**

**I'm ver, ver glad to hear you all don't think my Dray is a Mary Sue…**

**Now…On with this chappie…**

**Last Chapter:**

He repeated this three times, then, after conjuring his wand out of nowhere, he tapped it thrice on the quickly healing wounds.

Waiting a few minutes, he cautiously touched the delicate skin, "Draco? How do you feel?"

"Hmmm" The blonde curled into his touch. "Warm, My Lord" He muttered sleepily.

"Well, I see it worked, then." The wizard grinned, indulgently

**Chapter 4 – A Worry  
**

Hours later, the blonde opened his eyes to mid-morning sun glaring through the window. He looked around and immediately saw his master slumped in a chair next to the bed, sleeping. He smiled softly at the sight, which faded when he remembered why he was here. The silver-eyed young man sat up and examined himself, hmm. No injuries. Now, how did that happen? Wait, chanting. Ah yes, the Master fixed it.

"You're awake, Draco. How do you feel?" The raven-haired wizard, hearing a movement from the bed next him, awoke to find his patient examining the area on his stomach that had previously been bleeding just under the skin.

"Master, thank you. You are too kind. The injuries were my own fault. You didn't-"

"Are you some kind of idiot? Did you not hear a word I said to Angelina and the rest of my Eaters last night? I meant every word I said. It was my fault. Now shut up and lay back down!"

The bleeding was gone, as was any traces of it. The broken ribs were healed and the only evidence of the bite was a half-moon of tiny scars. All the minor cut and bruises were completely gone. The green-eyed teen nodded. "You can get up now, Draco" The blonde stood and was enveloped in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." Was murmured into his hair and he released.

The dark-haired young man stepped back and his features were cloaked once again, in his usual expression of superiority and power. The man continued, "If you ever, and I mean ever, tell anyone about my…my lapse, I'll kill you…well maybe not, but you'll be in pain for a week!"

Draco nodded. Yes, oh yes, his master wasn't joking, not with that look on his face. "Thank you, Master." He whispered.

The raven-haired teen's face softened. He stepped forward, a small smile surfacing. "Draco, if I had to pick one thing as my weakness, I think I might just have to pick you."

Silver eyes grew wide. The Master did not have a weakness. No, he must be joking. The raven-haired teen raised a hand and took hold of Draco's chin. He brushed a light kiss over his lips, then his jaw, then down his neck. His teeth grazed the skin ever so slightly and his tongue flicked out to lick away the discomfort.

He stepped back and his mask was back in place. "Now, Draco. You have four days. Four days to rest and no more. In four days time I will brief you on other dangers that may be residing with the school. Coming between me and my quarry."

The Slytherin nodded numbly. Four days? Why so long? Was he being replaced? By who? Ron? Hermione? Angelina?

The former Gryffindor smirked as he caught the look in his lover's eyes. "No, Draco. You are most definitely not being replaced or but aside. I simply need you to be completely rested."

So saying, he turned on his heel and left the room. The blonde Disapparated back to Malfoy Manner with a pop.


	5. An Idea

**Wow, this has been on Hiatus for a while, but I thought I'd write a little more. I don't know if I'll keep it up, I already have Torn and S-G Marauders to deal with and summer homework and school starts in about 2 weeks…but hey…you never know.**

**Last Chapter…**

He stepped back and his mask was back in place. "Now, Draco. You have four days. Four days to rest and no more. In four days time I will brief you on other dangers that may be residing with the school. Coming between me and my quarry."

The Slytherin nodded numbly. Four days? Why so long? Was he being replaced? By who? Ron? Hermione? Angelina?

The former Gryffindor smirked as he caught the look in his lover's eyes. "No, Draco. You are most definitely not being replaced or but aside. I simply need you to be completely rested."

So saying, he turned on his heel and left the room. The blonde Disapparated back to Malfoy Manner with a pop.

**Chapter 5 – An Idea**

The Potter Throne Room was impressive to say the least. The high dark ceilings and cold stone walls gave it an air of intimidation that was only magnified by the presents of the man sitting in the actual Throne, which was carved with an intricate array of snakes, phoenixes, and lions. A curious but effective combination. The raven-haired teen sat with his fingers steepled, deep in thought. He idly reached out a hand to grasp the newly appeared goblet of wine.

He lifted his emerald eyes to survey the room before him. "I must get the Cloak and dagger back, Nagini." He muttered to the giant serpent that had slithered up to his perch. The dagger in question had been pulled out of the sorting had just as Gryffindor's Sword had. In desperate need during the Last Battle, He had pulled the Salazar Slytherin's Dagger out of the hat, proving once and for all that the sorting hat had been right, he did belong in Slytherin.

He stood abruptly and hurled the goblet from him. It shattered into a million fragments, like the wizarding world was now. Millions and millions of tiny helpless fragments the need to be carefully and meticulously put back together before he could even attempt to rule them. He needed a whole goblet, not a broken mess. And, to obtain that, he needed that damn dagger!

He jerked his sleeve up angrily and placed to fingers over the mark in his right forearm. "Defluare, Hermione!"

A second later, the brown-haired girl appeared with a pop. Her hair was soaking wet. It was plainly obvious she had been either swimming, which was unlikely in the middle of February, or she had been in the shower. She quickly dropped to her knee in a bow, but he waved her up. With a sigh, he passed a hand over her hair, which dried instantly.

"Thank you, My Lord.'

"Hermione, just call me Harry for now, will you?"

She smiled softly. "Of course, Harry. I miss our little chats."

He smiled warmly, which even given his extreme tendency to mask his emotions and show only complete control and cold power, seemed normal and almost natural on his face. "Herm, I…I need some help."

He waved a casual hand and two armchairs appeared in the corner of the room. A blazing fire crackled warmly in the hearth. They sat an were silent for a moment, then, "Harry? My Lord…May I ask you something?"

The former Gryffindor nodded and looked at her apprehensively.

"Do you…Do you love Draco?"

He looked startled. "I…I honestly have no idea…I'm not really sure if I even remember what love is…"

"Of course you do, Harry! Don't be absurd!" She smiled at him. "It's just…well…when Angelina made that comment and you…Also you were taking the blame for his mistake…"

"No, Herm. To tell the truth it really was my fault. If I had told him how to get passed Fluffy he wouldn't have been bitten…"

"He was bitten?"

"Yes. Very badly bitten in the side. I Healed him he'll be fine in promise. Now, what I wanted to discuss with you…" He stood and, with his hands gripping his wrists behind his back, he began to pace. "I already have Gryffindor's Sword and Hufflepuff's Trowel. Slytherin's Dagger is in that damn school. McGonagall refuses to give it or the Cloak to me. God, I hate that woman."

"Why won't she give it to you?" the brown-haired girl asked, tentatively.

"Because she thinks I'm trying to become the next Voldemort. She has absolutely no idea. I wouldn't kill muggles or muggleborns for no reason! My right hand woman is a muggleborn!" He grinned when she blushed. "But how do I find Ravenclaw's Quill? Where on god's green earth could it be?"

"Hmmm…" Hermione looked thoughtful. "I think I might have an idea."


	6. A Mission

THE T0BEY-MEiSTER** – AU means alternate Universe. Lol. Thanks! I put myself into one of my stories…actually myself and two of my good friends as main characters. It's quite fun really. Anyway…Thanks!**

**Thanks to:**

**PageTurn**

**SLNS**

**Fudgebaby**

**Yaoi Angel**

**Queen Asinoe**

**fifespice**

**Last Chapter…**

"Why won't she give it to you?" the brown-haired girl asked, tentatively.

"Because she thinks I'm trying to become the next Voldemort. She has absolutely no idea. I wouldn't kill muggles or muggleborns for no reason! My right hand woman is a muggleborn!" He grinned when she blushed. "But how do I find Ravenclaw's Quill? Where on god's green earth could it be?"

"Hmmm…" Hermione looked thoughtful. "I think I might have an idea."

**Chapter 6 - A Mission**

Four days, Draco decided, was a very long time to wait. But wait he did because he would never dream of disobeying his Lord. On the fourth day, he was back to full health and completely ready to finish the job he started. He'd get that damn dog.

A hollow pop resounded of the walls of the empty Throne Room, when the blonde appeared. He looked around in confusion and froze. Voices could be heard moving closer up the hallway.

"Herm, really. I don't see how you found that out! Where on earth did you hear that?" His Master's voice said sounding amused.

"Fourth Year. Surely you remember?" Hermione Granger laughed. They were almost at the door. The Slytherin couldn't move. He didn't know whether or not he was supposed to be there.

"Fourth Year? Where?"

"Where else, Harry? Please tell me that was a joke! The feast!"

"Oh, I am losing it! Of Course, but how did you know exactly…" The raven-haired man trailed off as he opened the door. The blonde dropped quickly into a deep bow. "Oh, get up, Draco! It's only Hermione!"

He stood again, and stared at the couple. Hermione had her arms wrapped around his arm, clinging. She smiled at Draco. He felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Surely, he hadn't been replaced…

"I'm glad the see you're healthy again, Draco. Come sit with us, we were just discussing your mission. Hermione thinks she knows were Ravenclaw's Quill is." The former Gryffindor waved his hand and three large armchairs appeared by the newly blazing fire.

They sat. Draco was nervous. Why had _she_ been told about _his_ mission?

"Draco, I want you to go back tonight. You are the only one I can trust with this; I, badly, need that dagger. Although the cloak will, also be most helpful. In fact, I would advice you to use it on your way out of the Castle. You won't be seen that way…Unless that damned women asked Moody to keep watch…" He turned to stare at his lover. "Be careful of Moody! He is very tricky. And the damned eye is really annoying!"

The blonde teen nodded. His eyes wide as he stared at his Lord.

"Draco!" The raven-haired man reprimanded. "You're doing it again!"

"What, My Lord?"

The former Gryffindor sighed. "You're doubting yourself and your place. I have not replaced you with Hermione. She is my best friend. You are my lover, not she. I will never replace, so stopping doubting yourself. You need to concentrate."

The silver-eyed man nodded, relief flooding through him at hearing that from his Master. Seen his father had been sent to Azkaban, he had developed a nice little feeling of self-loathing. He was never as good as his Master at school, in sports, anywhere, which caused him to doubt himself in everything.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon discussing plans for Draco's mission. When night fell, he was ready.


End file.
